


Love you two

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Chaptered, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, It's gonna be a long ride... Hopefully!, Love, Marriage, Minhyuk being Minhyuk, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Regret, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Sweet, Tags will change... Maybe, Unrequited Love, Wedding Planning, Weddings, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Minhyuk has slipped in and out of love and now he's just given up on it...But what if his past love comes knocking on the door, but not exactly how he'd hoped for?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So ...I've recently really liked shipping Minhyuk and Kihyun! They have such a cute dynamic my God!  
> Also it been a while since I posted, aaaand, I just need more showhyuk in life.  
> The three of them sharing a tiffin gave me an idea for this fic and I hope you do like it 
> 
> Also, excuse the grammatical mistakes and typos, I don't proof read what I post mostly because of how excited I am about it.

Chapter 1

Minhyuk fell in love for the first time when he was 21 and in college.  
That's where he'd met Hyunwoo. He was everything Minhyuk wanted in a partner. Patient, kind, gentle, calm, sometimes naughty, had a libido that matched his own and was surprisingly innovative in bed; and Minhyuk found himself falling head over heels in love with Hyunwoo….  
However, no matter how good they were together… Hyunwoo never talked about them being together in the future, preferring to remain in the present. It was a year into their relationship, two months before Hyunwoo would graduate, that Hyunwoo told Minhyuk his family would not accept his relationship with another guy.  
That was the first time Minhyuk felt his heart shattering and no matter how much he wanted to let it go, Minhyuk couldn't help but feel hurt that Hyunwoo didn't feel as deeply for him as he did for Hyunwoo. 

They broke up in the next two weeks, Minhyuk longing for the older boy to return saying he missed Minhyuk. But sadly, that only happened in his head. Three months later Minhyuk heard from one of their mutual friends that Hyunwoo had wanted to talk to him but couldn't get hold of him…   
Minhyuk tried calling Hyunwoo, however he realized Hyunwoo's number must have changed because the call never connected.

Minhyuk promised himself he'd never let go that easily again, his love for the other pushed into the back of his mind over the next two years he spent concentrating on achieving his dreams.

 

It was at the age of 25 next that Minhyuk found his heart growing fond for another.  
He'd met Kihyun at the fashion agency once they'd merged with another brand. He'd spent the last two years slaving away to reach the position he was at when Kihyun had sweeped in and taken it away.  
Now he had to work alongside someone who he had to share everything with and more over the said person couldn't stop nagging at him.  
He admitted he was annoying sometimes… but there was only so much Minhyuk would take from the short and very attractive man sitting beside him.  
So he cracked one fine day, snapping back at Kihyun instead of giving a comeback like he usually did.  
Their argument lead to them making out furiously in the office late after everyone had left. Half a year later Minhyuk found him using the extra brush kept in Kihyun's apartment, wearing the others boxers and using his towel that he just kept there now.  
He realized he had been spending more time at Kihyun's house than his own and started thinking if he should ask Kihyun to move in with him… he'd come to grow so affectionate and close to the other that he felt like spending as much time with the other as he could.  
They'd finally started working separately, Minhyuk finally getting the promotion he deserved, giving them lesser time to spend together.

Moving back into the room Minhyuk looked at Kihyun standing next to the window, the soft afternoon sunlight falling on his bangs as he spoke on the phone.   
Minhyuk realized he was in love with the other, though it wasn't like his first love, exciting and full of dreams. This love felt more solid, more practical, something he believed had enough difficulties and balance, something that was more realistic. Minhyuk flopped back into bed while Kihyun spoke on the phone, looking a little irritated.

Minhyuk shook his head and chuckled at how adorable Kihyun looked, he snuggled back into his sheets and got ready for the day of lazing around with his boyfriend..

 

A week later, Minhyuk had been spending every night at Kihyun's and decided to ask him outright, when Kihyun told he they needed to talk..  
Kihyun told him how he had been offered a dream job that he'd wanted all long, however it required him to move away to Japan for a whole two years.   
He asked Minhyuk to go with him.  
Minhyuk's heart ached dull-ly. It wasn't like his first heartbreak, where his perfect dream had shattered. It was the build up of the uneasy feeling, knowing that long distance would not work… knowing that him going along was not an option.  
He feigned happiness for Kihyun, telling him that he couldn't move, but they'd find a way to make it work.  
However a month before Kihyun had to leave, things had become stressful and awkward, whenever him leaving was brought up..  
With Kihyun busy with his preparations to leave, Minhyuk found himself eating alone more often, and knew Kihyun being away for two years wouldn't work, subsequently putting him in a worse mood.  
The boiling kettle bubbled over one day when Kihyun came three hours late to dinner. It was a rare day, when they'd decided to spend time together having a home cooked dinner and watching a movie.  
Generally it was Kihyun who would cook, however since Kihyun had work, Minhyuk had offered to make something.  
Minhyuk was sitting in front of the cold ravioli when Kihyun walked into the house. He apologized for being late but Minhyuk asked him what was important to him, starting a series of accusations on both sides.  
At the end they decided to cut things off, Kihyun said he'd call, but he never did.   
Minhyuk tried to go see him off, but was late because of traffic.   
By the time he reached the airport, Kihyun had already left.  
Minhyuk regretted it, trying to contact Kihyun, even managing to talk to him once, however with the distance and them giving up, whatever they had fizzled out.  
Minhyuk would think from time to time what would happen if they met again, but never got the chance even after three years, because Kihyun never called him again.

Minhyuk was now 28, single and successful.   
He'd become a successful sales manager and ran a small gay weddings managing business on the side, having money he didn't need and wanting to invest it in something worthwile and positive.  
Seeing people fall in love and live happily would make him extremely content.  
He like to joke that it was satisfying to watch people get their happy endings mostly because he'd probably never got one, however inside he knew it probably wasn't a joke.  
He had sworn to never fall in love again after the last two experiences.

He was currently at an after party with his team of beautifully talented coworkers after one of their successful weddings. The club was booming with people and he was enjoying the music and the booze in his system.  
He moved to the beats shaking his hips, a smile on his face as he swayed with the people around him. Someone accidently pushed him, and being unsteady on his feet because of the alcohol, Minhyuk slammed against a hard body before falling towards the floor. He braced for the contact with the sticky floor, but before he felt his cheek collide, strong arms caught hold of him and swooshed him up.   
His head felt dizzy and he took a moment to catch his breath.   
Vaguely hearing someone speak he lifted his head slightly and stared at a familiar face.   
One he'd cancel upon quite a few times when he thought about his past loves.  
“Hey, I asked if you were okay?” The man in front of him asked, his face showing concern.  
Then his expression changed to recognition.  
“Minhyuk?” He said, his eyes widening.  
“Hello Hyunwoo…” Minhyuk said, his eyes taking in the hansome form of his ex.


	2. Mistake pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk has a meeting with his past lover.

Chapter 2:

Minhyuk stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess, his eyeshadow smeared and he felt pathetic at that moment.  
He remembered last night clearly up till a certain point after which he'd progressed to drink his weights worth of alcohol and was surprised he wasn't dead yet from poisoning.

He read the note left at his bedside again. Reading Jooheon's scribbled handwriting he felt blessed to have such caring friends. He groaned rubbing his hands on his face… he was probably a menace to his friends.  
“Hope your head doesn't kill you! Call me when you wake up..” 

Minhyuk dragged himself to his kitchen feeling thankful that it was still a weekend.  
He sat with a bowl of chocolate filled puffs and thought about everything that had happened, his ass a constant reminder of it.  
\---

Minhyuk looked back at Hyunwoo.  
“Hello” he said, feeling like he was dreaming. He didn't think he'd ever meet Hyunwoo again.

“Oh my God! Minhyuk how are you?!” Hyunwoo said, a little louder and more boisterous than what Minhyuk remembered him to be.  
“Hey! I'm good as you can see..” Minhyuk said, blushing slightly as he spread his arms.  
He wasn't really inviting a hug, but didn't complain when Hyunwoo engulfed him in a warm embrace.  
Minhyuk knew he was pretty drunk when they held each other a little longer than needed, and he smelt Hyunwoo's musky scent. Feeling nostalgic Minhyuk moved away, ignoring the fact that Hyunwoo didn't remove his hand from Minhyuk's waist.

They progressed to downing some more drinks and Hyunwoo talking about how he had moved away from his parents house, and had now started his own dance training agency with a friend. They trained kids who wanted to become professional dancers and artists and once in a while performed with well known idols too.  
His eyes lit up as he talked about his passion.  
Minhyuk felt extremely happy for him, not to mention he felt their old familiarity coming back.  
They'd always had a very active sex life, so it wasn't a surprise when them dancing together turned into them making out heatedly in the men's bathroom.  
Pulling Hyunwoo closer to him by the collar, Minhyuk grinded against him, ripping a moan from the other.  
“Fuck! You always knew how to get to me” Hyunwoo said against Minhyuk's lips.  
“Yeah… and you've always known what I've wanted… so why don't we stop the chit chat and you give me what I want?” Minhyuk said, already unbuckling Hyunwoo's belt.

Hyunwoo pulled at his hair, their heated gazes meeting, and then they kissed.  
Hyunwoo then moved his lips, nipping at Minhyuk's ear, rutting into his palm as Minhyuk touched him over the fabric.  
“Fuck! Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk moaned… blood rushing to his dick, anticipation for what was to come making him blind.  
The next moment Hyunwoo was moving away… his eyes blown wide.  
“No… no...this was a mistake….” He muttered…  
He then looked up to see Minhyuk's expression of shock. Some emotion passed over his face that Minhyuk couldn't understand, and before he could say anything Hyunwoo was already rushing out of the bathroom… leaving a very confused and turned on Minhyuk in the empty bathroom.  
Minhyuk rushed to follow Hyunwoo and demand an explanation when he stepped on something slippery and fell on the bathrooms sticky and questionable tiled floor.  
He lay there thinking that he was meant to fall and hurt himself anyway… and in his drunken state laughed at his pathetic state.  
It would have been million times better if Hyunwoo hadn't caught him. He ended up falling anyways, only he wouldn't have had an aching heart and a confused mind to deal with.

After Minhyuk managed to get himself together he walked out of the bathroom rejoining Jooheon and Changkyun who were almost ready to leave.  
Minhyuk then told them everything over the course of a zillion drinks.  
And forgot what happened. Next thing he knew he was awake.  
\----

Minhyuk's eyesight had grown blurry and he realized he was tearing up as one drop fell into his bowl of cereal.  
“What the hell!” he thought as he ate the next spoonful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a really small chapter.  
> I'll hopefully post pt.2 by day after...  
> Hope you guys are curious as to what happens next.  
> Comments are appreciated! Let me know what your thinking!!  
> If you wanna talk, twitter: @Showhyuk4eva


	3. Mistake pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting in the airplane brought another bout of heartache.

Minhyuk sat at his desk. He was going over a few contracts with their company, finalising the details, when his assistant Changkyun knocked and entered.  
“Hey! How are you feeling?” He asked.  
Minhyuk smiled lightly, the dread returning from the day before.  
“Better…” he said, wincing at the reminder again. “Can't say the same about my butt though… or my tailbone.” he got up from his seat to get a iced tea from the mini fridge. Offering one to Changkyun too.

“Does it still hurt?” They younger man asked.

“Everytime I move…” Minhyuk spoke, he wasn't sure if he meant for his butt or his heart.  
“Anyway… what's on our agenda today?” Minhyuk asked, shoving the confusion and the bruised ego to the back of his mind along with thoughts on the situation.

“Well, we have to….” Changkyun went on to tell him the course of events for the entire week.  
It looked like Minhyuk would be going on a short notice trip in two weeks time. Good he thought… he needed the distraction.  
****  
It had been a whole month since the incident.  
Minhyuk was returning from the company trip.  
He was chatting with some colleagues when a familiar body brushed against his, almost making him lose his balance on the bus.  
He followed the short figure to the back of the bus, and saw Kihyun turn around to face him. Seeing him after four years, Minhyuk felt something drop in his stomach.  
Kihyun looked as handsome as he did the first time they'd met. He'd dyed his hair a soft brown with specks of purple showing and it framed his face in soft waves.  
Minhyuk's heart grew warm, it had been so long, and all his bitterness had faded by now. Only a longing for the other remained in its place. A longing he'd never known he'd held on to.  
While boarding the flight from Tokyo to Seoul, Minhyuk kept an eye out for the shorter man, hoping they'd 'accidently’ bump into him. However it wasn't until he'd taken his seat on the plane that Kihyun walked right up to him.  
“M-Minhyuk?” Kihyun sputtered when he saw Minhyuk.  
Hearing his voice once again, Minhyuk's heart skipped a beat.  
“H-hey!” He replied.  
They stared at each other…  
“I, um I need to go in…” Kihyun said and only then did Minhyuk realize he was gonna sit next to Kihyun.  
He held mixed feelings for that.  
“So…. How have you been?” Minhyuk asked, once he couldn't take the awkward silence.  
“Oh… uh it's going good I guess… I'm actually going back home right now…”  
“Ah.. I see, your living in Seoul now?”  
“Yes… I actually came back after 2 years..” Kihyun replied.  
“Oh… “ Minhyuk said. A pang crossed his heart when he realized Kihyun hadn't contacted him after returning.  
“You keep going to Japan often?” He asked after a pause, wanting to know more about the other.  
“Yeah… I signed a contract with a company…I work in music production now.”  
“Oh! That's great! Finally doing something you love huh?” Minhyuk said, flipping through a magazine aimlessly.  
“Yeah… I didn't think you'd remember…” Kihyun said, after a pause.  
“I never forgot…” Minhyuk said in a whisper which was loud enough for Kihyun to hear apparently.  
They sat I silence for some more. Then Minhyuk said..  
“It's good to see you looking well.” He smiled at Kihyun.  
“Yes… yes...uh thank you...so do you…” Kihyun said, his cheeks turning pink and flushed.  
Minhyuk enjoyed looking at the man he never was able to stop loving fully.  
“So… what are you up to these days?”  
“Not much really, life has been quite normal lately.”  
“I see… well, since we're going to the same place, could I interest you in having dinner with me?” Minhyuk asked, deciding to take a chance.  
“Uh… sure...that would be great!” Kihyun said  
Minhyuk couldn't stop smiling the rest of the way.  
****

They were enjoying Kihyun's favorite dessert, a triple chocolate tiramisu and Minhyuk hadn't felt this good in a while.  
“I'm so glad we met on the flight Minhyuk!” Kihyun said, the ghost of a mile adorning his features as he looked at Minhyuk over the flame of the candle.  
He'd suggested their favorite restaurant on the off hand chance, and had been surprised when Kihyun agreed. They'd enjoyed an elaborate three course meal and we're currently waiting for the bill.  
“ Yeah… I'm glad too.” He smiled back. Kihyun gently placed his hand on Minhyuk's, and he felt a warm feeling slowly engulf him. Making him feel giddy inside.  
He admitted to his stubborn self how much he missed Kihyun for the first time since they'd stopped talking.  
Excusing himself, Minhyuk walked to the bathroom. Splashing his face with water Minhyuk made seen what he was feeling at that moment. He wanted Kihyun back in his life, and he'd been getting hints from the other all evening. Gathering his wits he decided to ask Kihyun before they parted for the night.

After paying the bill, they were getting up from their seats and Minhyuk was about to suggest he drop off Kihyun when they were interrupted by a buzz.  
Kihyun looked at his phone's screen and his lazy smile from the evening disappeared. It was like a spell had been broken.  
Kihyun's eyebrows scrunched up.  
“Uh… Minhyuk… it's been great.. but I should leave now…”  
“Oh… okay… should I drop you.”  
“No no that's not necessary… I uh… I'll get a cab.” Kihyun replied quickly.  
“It's really not a problem…” Minhyuk said, “I insist actually…”  
“Please don't….” Kihyun said, huffing out a sigh  
“It's really….” Minhyuk was cut off when he tried again.  
“I have a boyfriend…. And he… uh… I don't want him to get the wrong idea…” Kihyun said.  
Minhyuk felt his heart break again… unlike the last time he and Kihyun parted ways, this time something did shatter his heart.

He tried to play it off as nothing, but he was sure he couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes.  
He wasn't a good to believe that everything he'd felt till now was in his head. Kihyun had been giving him hints. From the looks of it the other knew what he'd done as well.  
He given Minhyuk false hope only to crush it mercilessly.

“I should go…” Kihyun said, taking steps away.  
“Was this fun?” Minhyuk asked. Loud enough for Kihyun to hear.  
Somehow, it all bubbled up.  
“Why Kihyun? What was this for?” He asked, looking directly into Kihyun's eyes.  
For some reason the whole setting and the long journey had made him too tired to deal with the situation in silence.  
“What do you mean?” Kihyun asked, guilt mixed with confusion on his face.  
“Why did you lead me on. You could have just said no to dinner…”  
They stood in silence, Minhyuk looking at Kihyun waiting for an answer that made sense.  
“I…. I just couldn't say no…” Kihyun replied.  
“Why…?”  
They stood silently.  
Then Kihyun walked towards Minhyuk again, he placed a cool hand on Minhyuk's cheek.  
“I wish we'd made it work…” he said, he then pressed a kiss on Minhyuk's lips. It was faint like a feather, barely there…  
But it managed to crash down on Minhyuk with so much force, he didn't know what to do.  
By the time he'd regained his wits, Kihyun was already climbing into a cab.

At the end Minhyuk found himself moving toward his bed, in his empty house again. A heavy heart and a confused brain in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst.  
> The actual story might start from the next chapter.  
> Not sure when I'll post exactly, but for now... Enjoy the suspense.  
> You can speak to me here: @Showhyuk4eva ( twitter)


	4. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk needs a break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise profoundly for not updating this, I've been in a weird spot recently so I had a hard time writing and continuing this plot. This chapter is more like a filler, with the story moving forward only a little. I have things planned for this fic and will work harder on updating.

Chapter 4

The next few weeks were a blur. Minhyuk had to plan a wedding, go through some new contracts their company had signed and arrange for all his month end bills to get paid.   
He was bothered and overworked. The constant nagging at the back of his head about everything that had happened recently found him standing in the break room, his hands shaking as he poured coffee into an overflowing mug and stared off into space.

That is how Jooheon found him in the end. Jooheon was the head of another department in the same firm and they'd instantly become friends.  
The next few seconds involved Jooheon taking Minhyuk out of his stupor gently and making him sit down in one of the sofas. After Minhyuk regained his conscious he looked at Jooheon and burst into tears…. Spilling everything out in incomplete sentences.  
He cried and cried till his eyes were red...and then, after what felt like hours, he calmed down.  
Jooheon kept rubbing his back softly.

“Now…. Tell me what's the matter.” Jooheon said in a calm voice.  
After thinking of how to put it Minhyuk told him about his meeting with Kihyun.  
Jooheon felt bad for his friend. Knowing what a loving and affectionate person Minhyuk was, Jooheon understood why he felt so sad.

“Honestly Minhyuk, you should let go of the past now… it's been three years….meet someone new, put yourself out there  
..you need to move on!”

“It's not as easy as it sounds… I get attached too quickly…” Minhyuk sniffles messily.  
“You need to let go!” Jooheon pushed. His friend was really stubborn sometimes.

“I feel so lonely recently… I feel like I don't have anyone… and all this work! All this stress! Sometimes I just want to go back home and have someone to cuddle with… but even thinking about starting all over again with someone new… it's so much work! And I'm never free!!!!” Minhyuk ended. He felt hopeless and it showed clear as day on hai face.

“Minhyuk,” Jooheon began, finding the perfect solution. “ Why don't you take the week off? Go to a nice quiet place and relax… away from all these papers and documents and arrangements. You need a breather!” 

“B...but what about the wedding?”   
“I'm sure Hyungwon will handle it!” Hyungwon was Minhyuk's business partner and childhood friend. They used to live in the same town, and his was the first wedding Minhyuk had planned.   
They had decided then that this was something they had to do together…  
“B...but, what about the contract with the company…?” Minhyuk asked, looking at all the papers scattered across his desk…  
“Don't worry…. Changkyun will manage a few days without you here…. Plus you haven't taken a single day off this year so I'm sure the boss won't mind ..” Jooheon insisted.

Minhyuk sat there thinking for a while….

“Um….. I guess… I guess I'll do that then ..”  
Minhyuk said hesitantly, however his heart was convinced. He needed to get away from this…

He also had a place in mind, somewhere he had been wanting to go for a while, and had been saving up for a while.   
There was a resort in a nearby countryside that offered complete retreat and detox packages, and Minhyuk had been wanting to escape to the place for a while. It was an absolutely exclusive place equipped with five-star services, hot springs and other recreational activities and Minhyuk felt like he should seize the opportunity.  
****

3 days later he found himself checking in at the resorts main desk. He had opted for the full relaxation package and had a five star suite all to himself. He was tired after the journey and wanted to sleep for a generous amount of time, not caring about deadlines or alarms.

His bags had been delivered to his room by the time he reached his room, and he spent the next fifteen minutes exploring the luxury at his disposal.   
He read through the menu and activities book to see what services they had.  
Jumping on to the bed he felt himself sag into the soft cushions and sighed.   
Somewhere inside he felt like he should have had someone beside him enjoying everything with him. However….he pushed the thoughts away and decided to go chill at the hot springs once he was ready to get up. He fell asleep soon, exhaustion taking over.

It was a little late in the night when Minhyuk woke up feeling quite disoriented. He got up and gathered his thoughts… something felt off to him. He quickly washed his face and grabbed some comfortable clothes and moved towards the hot springs, reaching the changing area he was removing his pants when he heard a laugh.

It was an extremely familiar laugh… one he'd heard countless times.  
For a moment Minhyuk thought he'd dreamt it, but once again he was met with the pleasant sound and moved towards the opening.   
What he saw next surprised the hell out of him.

He saw among all the steam rising from the pools, Kihyun sitting across another guy's lap, his cheeks flushed and a very happy smile on his face. His hands gently sprawled across the others back. They both seemed to be in their own bubble, not even noticing Minhyuk's presence.

Minhyuk felt like he was still dreaming….how things had turned out like this, he had no idea. He found himself dreading ever deciding to come here.

He didn't realize but he'd dropped the t-shirt he was holding and being in the direct line of sight, Kihyun was now staring back at him.  
He felt his eyes get blurry as he focused on Kihyun's expression turn from one of complete pleasure and happiness to that of disbelief and shock. 

Minhyuk stared back at him, letting the confusion and hurt engulf him. What he was not ready for though was to see the guy Kihyun was with and recognize him.  
There sat the guy Minhyuk had fallen in love with for the first time.  
He watched as Hyunwoo also recognized him.   
Looking at their twin expression of horror, Minhyuk finally found himself moving backwards.. he somehow managed to stumble out of the changing rooms and rushed back to his room… not wanting to think about what just happened.  
He didn't even know what to think, because how shit did his luck have to be to find the only two people he'd ever felt anything for to have found love with each other, and him finding them together when he was feeling the loneliest in his life….

It was entirely fucked up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I'm glad that you've made it so far. most of you would have probably anticipated this happening, this fic will have a lot of angst, but please wait for the fluff too!  
> comments and kudos go a long way to motivate me!  
> you can discuss or chat with me on twitter at @showhyuk4eva.


	5. Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are out of anyone's control. And sometimes the cannonball hits one hard, without a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another small chapter, to get the actual plot started.  
> I promise the next chapter will have a lot more... thank you for being patient.

Minhyuk returned to his usual routine feeling mentally drained. His expensive trip full of relaxation and leisure had turned into a disaster once he'd been faced with the situation at hand. 

He'd spent the entire week feeling sorry for himself, trying to deal with whatever he'd seen and avoided human interaction.   
He couldn't count the number of times he'd felt sorry for himself.  
Eventually, he'd gotten tired of all the self-pity and gone into a sort of denial.  
‘Out of sight means out of mind’ is what he decided to believe in. And as long as he didn't have to see them again(which he wasn't planning on happening) he wasn't going to think about it, treating it like a bad dream he had to forget.

At the moment, Minhyuk stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie. He had to go to work and become a rational grown up again. He couldn't spend his days wallowing about how bad he had it, everyone had problems to deal with and comparatively his wasn't even that bad.

His phone was ringing for the fifth time and Minhyuk rushed to receive it. 

“Hey,” he said into the speaker before Hyungwon could start scolding him.  
“Why the hell do you always make me wait so much. Just keep your phone with you!” Hyungwon said, sounding super annoyed.

“Yes, ma…”

There was silence on the line…  
“It's been a while since we talked…. I've just been a bit worried.”   
Minhyuk's heart warmed up. He missed his friend too.  
“I'm good, how are you? What's Harry up to?” Harry was Hyungwon’s husband. Theirs was the first wedding Minhyuk and Hyungwon planned together. It was grand.

“We're all good, Harry actually wants to adopt a puppy, but I don't know… I don’t think I'm ready yet. I feel it’s too early even in our relationship...” Hyungwon said clearing his throat.

Minhyuk knew what the actual problem was… he was scared Harry would want to adopt a kid someday, and he wouldn't be able to look after it…

“Small steps are always healthy…. Hyungwon… don't think about it too much. Do what feels right.” He said in a comforting voice knowing that's what Hyungwon needed right now.

They made small talk while Minhyuk made himself a fresh cup of coffee, he was rich, but he still made the best coffee he’d had.  
After a while, Hyungwon asked him.  
“So…. How are you holding up?”   
Minhyuk had told Hyungwon about his meeting with Kihyun and Hyunwoo. But they hadn't spoken since he'd left for the mini-vacation.

'uh…. It’s been weird” Minhyuk said, feeling his stomach drop.  
“I saw them at the resort..”  
“What?!”   
“Yeah…”  
“Hyunwoo and Kihyun were at the resort?” Hyungwon asked, shock evident in his voice.  
“Yes, and they were together…. I just don't want to talk about this yet… “ Minhyuk said, lifting his mug to blow at the steam rising from it. “ I just managed to move on from the whole incident…”  
He said in a small voice, his heart clenching painfully. How wrong he was…  
“Okay… but Minhyuk, we should meet. It’s been too long, let's catch up for Ernest.” Hyungwon said, his voice gentle and concerned.  
“Yes, we should... “ Minhyuk said, their conversation slipping into a more lighthearted talk.  
***

“Minhyuk!” Changkyun said, walking into his office, another stack of paper in his hand.  
“Jesus Chankyun, why do you need to be so loud?” Minhyuk said he had a headache because of all the paperwork he had to catch up with.  
“You’re telling me?” Changkyun said a perfect eyebrow arched upwards….  
“You know I could fire you right?” Minhyuk said.  
“And risk losing someone to tolerate your ass while spoon feeding you? Yeah right!” Chankyun said, moving to place the stack of papers on Minhyuk's desk.

Minhyuk eyed the paperwork and groaned. “I thought you were gonna handle it while I was gone,” he said looking back at his secretary and friend.  
“And I did! But I’m not the head manager, and I cannot sign these, I week of paperwork Minhyuk…. You should have anticipated this…” Chankyun said. “Also, you have a meeting with a new client at 6 tomorrow. They will meet you and Hyungwon down at the office. The client said he wanted the perfect wedding!”  
Minhyuk smiled at that, a wedding would be a good distraction at the moment.  
“Okay!” minhyuk said smiling. He started signing and reading through the documents again.  
“I’ll leave you to it then,” chankyun said.  
“Thanks, Kyun!” minhyuk said looking up to see Chankyun closing his office door with a smile on his face.  
****

Minhyuk walked into a small yet expensive and classic looking office with a portable thermal mug in his hand and shades on. He wore a long coat and shiny shoes. Someone looking at him would think he was a model, however, the man waiting for him inside the office was more like a model.  
He slipped off his shades, giving hyungwon a look.  
“I see you came early…” minhyuk said.  
“Yes…” hyungwon said, returning the intense gaze.  
A moment later, they broke into smiles, moving forward to hug each other.  
“It's good to finally see you in person!” hyungwon said patting Minhyuk's back,  
“Likewise beanpole!” minhyuk said, returning the embrace.

“Ready to meet the new client?”   
“Do you need to ask?!”  
Minhyuk chuckled. The two had realised how they loved organising these events, and how happy it made them, so they looked forward to wedding planning.

They were talking about nothing in particular when the tiny bell on their door jingled and someone walked in.   
“Hello? I had an appointment at 6” a very familiar voice said.  
Hyungwon and Minhyuk looked up to see a tall man with broad shoulders and short cropped hair.  
Minhyuk felt the breath leave him as he looked at a dishevelled Hyunwoo.  
“Uh…..” Minhyuk was speechless.

“Oh hello!” hyungwon moved to shake Hyunwoo's hand, he’d known Hyunwoo by the name of ‘Shownu’(which is what everyone called him in university) and had never met him, so it made sense that Hyungwon didn’t recognise him.  
“Please take a seat! What can we do for you?” Hyungwon said in a cheerful voice.

Minhyuk felt himself choke up…. He wasn’t ready for all these blows…. Hyunwoo wanted to get married? Was he getting married to Kihyun? Of Course, he was… but how was the world such a small place, and why out of every other wedding service, had they chosen the one minhyuk was part of?!  
He couldn’t understand how the universe could be so cruel to him.  
He saw Hyunwoo awkwardly smile at him and move to take a seat with hyungwon.

Minhyuk was almost about to walk out of the small office when he heard Hyunwoo telling Hyungwon how he still hasn't proposed to his boyfriend.  
Through all the confusion, this was something that pulled him out of his thoughts, making him realise, that while the situation was not fair, he still had to act like a professional.   
He had to put the past behind himself. Hyunwoo had been a part of his past, and so was Kihyun. He couldn’t let his lingering feelings for them put his life at hold.  
So even though his heart ached, Minhyuk turned around and took a seat next to hyungwon. Breathing deeply, he pushed his feelings to the side. He had a new job at hand.

Plastering a smile on his face, he extended his hand to Hyunwoo, “Hi! I am Lee Minhyuk!” minhyuk said, his voice sounding as warm and welcoming as ever. Hyunwoo’s smile faltered as he took Minhyuk’s hand, but he shook it anyway.  
Minhyuk felt the ache spread, but he let none of it shows, just like he had hidden how he felt all those years ago when Hyunwoo had broken up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... comment on your thoughts, please...  
> what do you think will happen next? what did you like or not like?  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more pining and angst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short filler chapter.  
> I promise things will get better later! just hang on :)

Minhyuk remembered how Hyunwoo used to make every occasion a special one. He wasn’t too verbal about affection, preferring to show it through actions…  
Sitting opposite to him, discussing what sort of music to play while he proposed to Kihyun, minhyuk couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like if he had been in that position…  
Knowing Kihyun was a sucker for classical yet contemporary, he suggested songs that he knew would be perfect.  
In a sadistic mindset, he thought how he was the perfect man to arrange their engagement, he knew both of them somewhat, or at least he did, in the past.

Half an hour later, they were done with the planning, the rest of the work was Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s. Hyunwoo just had to show up at the restaurant with Kihyun and the ring.

“Minhyuk… can I maybe speak to you in private?” Hyunwoo asked in a soft voice as he was heading out.  
Minhyuk thought about it for a moment and then decided he had nothing to lose anymore. Giving a reassuring look to Hyungwon’s questioning gaze, Minhyuk followed Hyunwoo outside.

Outside it was cooler, causing minhyuk to blow into his palms. Hyunwoo was leaning against a lampost.  
“Hey..” he said, eyes soft as he looked at Minhyuk.  
Minhyuk felt a pang in his heart.  
“Why did you want to talk with me separately?” Minhyuk asked, keeping his voice even.   
“Well, the situation at hand is a little awkward…. I just wanted to make sure you were sure about planning all this…” Hyunwoo said.  
“If your worried about me telling your fiance about our last encounter, then don’t…”  
“Minhyuk… that’s not what I meant” Hyunwoo said, moving closer to Minhyuk.  
Minhyuk instinctively took a step back.  
“I will act professionally, don’t worry… we were what we were in the past.” by this point, Minhyuk was talking to himself more than Hyunwoo. “Anyways, you look very happy when you talk about him. It’s obvious how much he means to you and I sincerely wish you two all the happiness.” Minhyuk’s voice broke at the end, he then looked up to see Hyunwoo's expression. Something like hurt flashed across it, but Minhyuk forced himself to ignore it. He couldn’t hold it together if he thought about how Hyunwoo still cared.   
It was best to be detached.  
****

They were once again at a bar, Hyungwon was drinking some sweet fruity cocktail, while Minhyuk tried hard to distract himself from the feeling inside him.  
“I’m sorry Minhyuk….” Hyungwon drawled, “If I had known who he was, I’d never have taken the job… if you st---ill want to back out…”  
“No Hyungwon! We can’t treat them differently just because of the past… He’s just another client. I will deal with my feelings and forget everything!” Minhyuk slurred along with his friend.  
He then slumped on the table, his cheek touching the cool countertop.  
“You know…. I’d always imagined what it would have felt like to meet either of them again. Just never thought it would be this way….  
I would’ve told them that breaking up was a bad idea and that we should try again… after all, my feelings never really died…. But I guess I can't do that can I?” He looks at his friend looking at him in pity. He felt pathetic…  
“And the worst part is that I have to see them start a life together, while still being very much in love with them…. It really hurts knowing the one you love is finding love somewhere else.”  
He cried then, his chest aching, while Hyungwon rubbed circles into his back, trying to comfort.  
But nothing could heal the ache in his heart.  
*****

It was Sunday, the sky was clear, and the evening blew a clean air onto his face as he made sure everything was in place. Hyunwoo would be arriving any moment now, Kihyun in tow.  
Hyungwon had told minhyuk it would be fine if he didn’t come, but he felt a need to be at the ceremony.  
He fixed his tie, waiting nearby as he saw the door to the restaurant opening.  
Kihyun walked in. His hair had been styled in a way it framed his face softly, he wore an oversized shirt and tight skinny jeans. He looked beautiful in a way that made Minhyuk choke up.   
Following him, Hyunwoo stepped inside, leading Kihyun to their table. Hyunwoo was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a matching pair of washed out Jeans. They both really looked good together, complementing each other perfectly.

Minhyuk observed them throughout the dinner, making sure their evening was perfect. He had insisted on being the one to be present. Hyungwon had told him with a concerned expression to call him if he needed anything.

When it was finally time for Hyunwoo to go down on one knee, minhyuk sent out the musicians. He remembered how Kihyun was a sucker for the cheesy and romantic now matter how much he denied it.  
He watched as Kihyun’s eyes became moist and his face broke out into a huge smile. Hyunwoo himself looked like he was in a trance. That was the effect Kihyun’s smile had on people. Minhyuk remembered feeling warm inside every time. He thought of how he used to think of being the one kneeling before Kihyun at a point in their relationship, but he didn’t think he would’ve ever been ready for the emotions running through him when he saw Kihyun's blissed out expression.   
Only, he wasn’t the one Kihyun was smiling at and saying ‘YES’ to. He wasn’t the one Kihyun pulled into an embrace and a passionate kiss.  
Realising he couldn’t watch anymore, Minhyuk turned around to walk away.   
“Wrap up the rest” He spoke into his earpiece as he walked away. The rest would be taken care of by his team. He needed to get away.  
****

Later when he was walking to his car, he noticed two people standing under a street lamp. They looked happy and content in each other's arms.   
Minhyuk thought of his entire week and felt extremely alone.  
He realised he’d be going to an empty apartment again, eating alone, sleeping alone; always alone….  
He stood on the empty street thinking about the circumstances....

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very small fisy chapter. I'll try to be regular with updates, though I can't promise anything because I'm working....  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, let me know what you think about this or about what you think will happen in future.  
> We'll see the other members from next chapter onwards!  
> Have a nice day guys!  
> Let's discuss this, twitter: @Showhyuk4eva


End file.
